Love Me Or Leave Me
by love109
Summary: Lily goes to Hogwards. What will she do when things in her 5th year go the wrong way for her.....
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me **

**Or**

**Leave Me**

**CHAPTER ONE--- NEW SCHOOL NEW FRIENDS**

Lily Evens hide from her best friends James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin was ill again and had to stay home. She had found out she was a witch the other day and was going to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what she didn't know was the other's would be going and they didn't know she was going.

"Lily come out, come out were ever you are" She heard James' voice call out. He was vey cute to her and had her blush every time they saw each other. " Were is she? We don't find her in 5 minutes I'm leaving" She was shocked he'd never given up so soon.

"Comw on prongs don't be like that. Whats up, Conny again?"

Her eyes became large. Who was this Conny person and why had they not told her? Well if they weren't going to tell her she'd not tell them she was a witch. " Yes. God going out with her is bliss but when ever I mension Lily she thinks I have a thing for her"

She heard Sirius laugh. " Come on mate what man in their right mind would go out with the firey red-head Miss Evens?" Then she heard James laugh. That's what did it, the tears fell. Not wanting to hear more she got up and began to run home. She could hear them calling her but she wouldn't look back not for one minute. She was glad that she was going to a different school to them.

It was the day Lily was leaving and she hadn't heard anything from her 'friends'. She was sad at first but when she throught back to what they said then Lily didn't really cear what they did anymore with her. Smeone was to meet her at the staion to show her onto the platform and what happened to her stuff.

When she got there a girl was holding a sign up with her name on. Walking over with her trolly she intrudust herself. "Hi I'm Lily Evens"

"Hi I'm Layna but just call me Mist all my friends do. And I'm hoping you will be one" Lily smiled and thanked her. After getting onto the platform she was gob smacked. Not in her wildest dream had she ever dreamed of this.

"I'll show you to my friends and you can sit with us. Just watch out for 2 boys they think all the girls will fall for them. My sister Conny goes out with one of them"

Lily just throught it was a common name and let it slide. When they found a compartment they sat down and talked for a while. Lily learned about Layna and hpoed that they would stay friends.

"So what are these boys names you were on about?"

"Oh that, James Potter and Sirius Black" Lily was shocked and couldn't believe they wouldn't tell her. Now she knew that her sister went out with James. "Do you know them? You look pritty shocked"

"No not really jsut their names ring a bell thats all."Layna nodded. "So whats your sister like?" Lily wanted to know all about what her 'friends' had not told her.

"She's a pain. I hate her. She thinks that the world only thinks about her" They laughed. The door opened and two girls came in. They were twins but had different hair colour. On had a bark blue which creeped her out a bit and one had brown hair with red tips. They sat down next to Layna.

"Lily this is Cherry and Boney. Guys this is Lily Evens. Just so you know" They smiled at each other and said hi.

The ride lasted hours and just before they got there they changed into their robes. "What about our trunks?"

"Oh they get taken for us don't worry. I'll take you to were you need to be then go"

"Why?" Lily was confused

"I didn't tell you. Well I'm two years above you and I go with my year don't worry we'll talk tomorrow"

The train to slow down then came to a stop. Layna toke them to were they needed to be. Lily saw James, Sirius and Remus laughing. She didn't want to see them yet so stayed far away. Cherry and Boney pulled her to a boat and got in. Another girl got in with them that looked a bit like Layna with her blond hair. And she found out that was Conny.

They were taken into the great hall and Lily was amazed that candels were floting and you could see the night sky. Profrssor McGonagall, is what she her name was, stood next to a stool and a hat stood on top of it.

"Now when I call you're name you'll please step forward and place the hat on you're head. Then you will take a seat at the houseyou were put in. Agna, Cherry"

Cherry went up when Boney pushed her up. After a few seconds a voice rang out in the great hall.

"Gryffindor" Cheers came from that table as Cherry jumped down and walked over to sit down smiling.

"Agna, Boney"-"Gryffindor"

"Black, Sirius" Lily watched as he walked up smirking and sat down with the hat on. It toke a bit longer for him to be placed but ge also joined Cherry and Boney at the Gryffindor table.

"Davids, Conny" She turned as Conny walked up and saw James smile at her and give a thumbs up.

"Ravenclaw" Conny's face was a picture but she walked away to sit down.

"Evens, Lily"

Lily walked up with her head held high and put the hat on. It also toke time for her to be placesed but she was happy with were she was placesed.

"Gryffindor" Smiling she joined Cherry and Boney. A bit up the table she saw Layna giving her a thumb's up. She saw Sirius stearing at her but she stayed talking to the twins.

It toke an hour to place everyone. James, Remus and a boy called Peter Pettigrew got in Gryffindor. A girl by the name of Jessie Pinton also came to Gryffindor and got on with Lily and the twins.

When they were taken to their rooms they were told not to be out after 8:30pm. Lily sat with Cherry, Layna and Jessie talking about their first day of class' which would be in a day. Bonie had gone off with her other friends.

Lily knew that the boys were stearing at her but she could cear less about them now. They had lied and also called her names and that had really hurt her. Time past and Layna went off to bed saying she needed beauti sleep.

Soon after that Cherry went to bed too leaving Lily reading. That's when they came over. The boy called Peter was with them.

"Why didn't you tell us lil's?" Lily looked up from her book to look at them.

"Should I have done? You didn't tell me so I didn't tell you.Now if its any of your business which it isn't anymore I'm going to bed"

She stood up taking her book and stormed up to her dorm with her new friends. James looked after her with a sad look on his face.

**TBC...**

**A/N: WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :D R&R PLEASE THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me**

**Or**

**Leave Me**

**That's how the first year went. Lily stayed away from them and made friends with Cherry, Layna and Jessie. Bonie didn't want to hang with them so went around with her boyfriend.**

**The second year was different. James and Sirius started to call Lily and her friends. The first time made her cry but she got on with it and just walked by. They were still her friends deep down so she would not sink to their leavel. James and Sirius got on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James as seeker and Sirius as keeper. Lily was happy for them but didn't tell anyone. They also played more pranks on Slytherin.**

**3rd and 4th year were the same as each other. Lily began to go out with a boy from Hufflepuff called Greg Tomison. James would take the kic out of him but she didn't cear, at least he loved her. But she found him kissing another girl to the end of 4th year so now wont go out with boys. Remus went out with Jessie Pinton in 4th year and still is. Conny Davids still goes out with James but they see alot of different people. Layna would be leaving next year as it was her 7th year at the school. **

**Lily was meeting Cherry and Jessie in Diagon Alley to get their things. She was a prefect along with Jessie. Cherry was to trouble-some so they knew she would not be a prefect.**

**She changed her money and then went to Madam Mainkin's Robes For All Occasions to wait for them. Lily had changed over the summer and had straightend her hair and had died the ends pink. She had also started to wear make-up. Madam Mainkin took her and began to sort robes out so that it would show off her figer.**

**When she came out in them she was shocked to see the Marauder's standing there. Their eye's became wide.**

**"Well it's nice to see you boy's. What can I help you with?" Madam Mainkin said walking over to them "Oh Miss Evens that looks very nice on you"**

**"Thank you. I'll take it, I'll just go change" Lily walked back into the changing room. She came back out 5 minutes later holding her robes. Lily handed them over. Just as she finished paying Cherry and Jessie came in. They hugged and said their hello's. Jessie then went over to Remus and greated him.**

**"So Lils how was your summer?" Cherry asked looking through robes, waiting for Madam Mainkin to sort her out.**

**"Good. I'm moving out my perents house next summer" Cherry looked at her shocked. She knew things had been bad at Lily's but never that bad.**

**"Is it really that bad now?" Lily nodded and sat down why Cherry got taken away for her fitting. Jessie came back over with the boy's. Cherry called out from the changing room. "Hay Lils you can come live at mine if you like. There's only me and my mum"**

**"It's OK I've already got somewhere" Jessie looked at Lily and gave her a look that said _"what the hell?"_ **

**"I'll tell you later" Jessie nodded and began to talk to Remus again.**

**James and Sirius just steard at her but she payed them no mind. Cherry came out and got what eles she needed. Jessie got her robes then they left to get their book's. **

**"The boy's are meeting us at the cafe around the corner" Lily and Cherry looked at each other then shruged. Layna was there with her mother and Conny. They sat with them. When the boy's came in Lily's heart began to brake when James kissed Conny.**

**James and Conny went and got their own table. "Maybe you should tell him Lils" Lily looked at a conserned Layna. Cherry nodded at her.**

**"Guys does it really matter? Look I better go my mum will want me back soon. Bye" Lily got up and gave Cherry, Layna and Jessie hugs and nearlly ran out of the cafe before her tears began.**

**Getting home she paniced when she saw the blue lights flashing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

Or

Leave Me

Chapter 3

When Lily got to Layna's that night she cryed her heart out. Her sister had her stuff ready to go by the time she got home and kicked her out when the police had gone. Layna and her mother had picked her up at the end of the road.

"It's ok Lily. You're safe here dear" That's what Layna's mother had said and she was greatful that they took her in. The day's leading up to school were hard for her but she some how got through them.

All her friend's came to see her and tryed to cheer her up but it was of little efect. They day they went to the train station Lily was still a bit depressed. Conny had told her to stay away from James when he had comfeted her after finding her crying.

Lily sat with Layna on the train. They were waiting for Cherry and Jessie. Layna was staying on another year to learn from Miss Pomfrey about becoming a healer. Cherry and Jessie joined them 5 minutes before the train went.

They were trying to cheer Lily up and it was working until 4 boy's came in and sat down with them. "Sorry ladies but there's no were else free. I knew you wouldn't mind" Sirius gave a cheesy grin and sat down next to Cherry. Remus sat next to Jessie, James sat across from Lily and Peter sat near the door away from everyone.

Lily would sneek look's at James but what she didn't know was that he would do the same. Lily fell asleep half way through the train ride. She hadn'y been sleeping much and welcomed it. When she woke up she was sweating and breathing hard. It was another dream about her and James. Looking around she saw that only James was there. He looked at her worried. "Are you ok?" Lily nodded and asked were the other's were.

"They went to get changed." Lily nodded again. She got up and got her robe's out. The train went over a bump as she turned around. She fell right into James lap. She blushed about 50 shades of pink. She pushed herself up and was going to stand when James pulled her to him and kissed her.

Lily was more than shocked. But to her it felt good. He was stiring something in her that had never been there before. His hand's went into her hair and pulled her onto his lap more. Her hand's went around his neck and when his tounge went into her mouth she gave of a low moan. Taking his hand's from her hair he moved them down her side's until he came to her breast. He took them into his hand's. Lily was over welmed. Her hand's were playing with the hair at the back of his head and she was rubbing herself agaist his growing erection. He gave of a groan and began to grind back into her. When she felt his erection at her core she gave a louder moan and pushed down a bit.

The door knob turned but the door didn't open. Instead some one started to knock and Conny's voice. Lily gasped and moved away from James back to her own seat. James went to get up but Lily pointed at his pant's. Looking down he saw that his pant's looked like a tent. He blushed but closed his eye's and began to think un-sexy throught's. After about 5 minutes it went away. The knocking was still going on and James ran to the door. He opened it to Conny. He gave her a kiss which she returned. "Sorry babe, we were asleep and when the other's went out the lock must of catched." Lily didn't know how he could lie that good after what had happened with them. Conny smiled and came to sit were he had just sat.

Lily gave a small smile and got her robe's together before leaving to carrage. James gave a look that said 'please don't leave me'. Lily went on her way to find a bathroom. When she got there she washed her face with cold water and tryed to get a grip. She got changed and put her hair up into a high pony-tail and put a light amount of make-up on. She walked back to the carrage and was glad tht the other's had come back. She smiled and sat down next to Layna. They began to talk about what it would be like to fly around the world. The boy's came into there conversion when they heard the word flying. "I never knew you could fly Lily." Conny said with a look in her eye's that could kill. Lily looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I know. I only do it for fun." Conny nodded but kept her eye's on Lily. James and Sirius began to ask her thing's and Conny didn't seem pleased. She soon pulled James out of the carrage and before the door closed Lily saw them kissing. Her mind was racing. Had he only kissed her because she was there? Or was it just that he throught she'd be an easy lay? She had heard that he had slept with Conny and had once walked in on them when they were in a class room. As far as she knew no one knew she had. James had said he wouldn't tell anyone if she didn't.

The train pulled up and Lily made her way with her friends to a hourseless carrage. The boys didn't sit with tem and Lily was greatful. She didn't know if she could stand sitting with Conny and James.

After the sorting everyong went back to their common room's. Lily sat on her own reading a book. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearlly midnight. She looked around and saw that no one else was down. Getting up Lily made her way to bed but before she could she was pulled backward's, turned around and lip's pressed agaist her's. With her eye's open Lily could see it was James.Pulling away she looked at him.

"Lily I want to show you something." Lily was still to shocked to speak and just nodded. He took her hand and went toward's the partrate hole.

"James we can't go out now. It's past cerfue."

"I don't care. And no one will see us I promise." With that he put something over her head. They were walking for a while until they came to a wall that had nothing on it. James left her side and began to pace back and forward's. After the 4th time a door apeard and Lily gasped. He took her hand and opened the door. He let her go in first and then came in after her. When she was in she looked around.

A bed was in the middle of the room and a dime light was coming from some were. The wall's were a light red. The sheet's were made of silk and gave of a shine from the light. They were blood red. Lily turned to looked at James and when she did he pulled her to him. His lip's come down on her and she gave of a moan. That suprised her but not more than when she fell onto the bed. She hadn't even felt them move over to the bed. Soon their clothes were gone and they were lefted in nothing.

TBC...

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE SO FAR. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me

Or

Leave Me

Chapter 4

Lily sat with Cherry and Jessie in potion's that next day. James had lefted before she woke up and that had made her feel used. Not many had ever seen her like this and se wan't about to let them now. She smiled when need be and answered question's. Cherry looked at her friend and saw through it. After the lesson she pulled her away from everyone and they got weird look's. Cherry took them into a class room that was free and made her sit down.

"Right your going to tell me what's going on and your going to tell me now."

Lily looked down at her hand's and then back up at Cherry. She gave a sigh and began to tell her. By the end of it she was in tear's. "I feel really horrible now and used. I think I loved him but now I know he just wanted an easy lay. What am I going to do?"

"Well your going to sort your self out and show that pompus git that he didn't hurt you and that he was as you say an easy lay for you as well. If he want's you let him do the running around. Oh yes and your going to have to let Layna see if he knocked you up or not." Lily nodded and got her wand out. The tear's went away and she looked as good as new. They hugged and made their way to dinner. Walking in they saw that Jessie was sat with Remus and the other boy's. Conny was also sitting with them but Layna was sat away from them. Lily sat down with Layna and wispered something to her. She gave a nod.

"Yeah sure I'll do it after classes ok?" She got a nod in return as she had a mouth full of food. Cherry laughed and began to eat as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layna did the test on Lily and Lily smile dwhen she saw that she wasn't goign to have a baby. But then that she'd have to have another one after about 3 week's to make sure. Cherry and Jessie sat playing chest and Jessie had lost 5 time's so far. Lily got up and made her way out of the common room to go for a late night walk.

She heard shouting as she came around a corner on the 3th floor and saw James and Conny. James paled when he saw her. Conny turned around and screamed at her. "YOU SLUT." With that she went at Lily. Before she could reacted Conny had puched her and sent her to the floor with a cry. James came running and was trying to pull Conny off her. "LET ME GO NOW! How could you do this to me James!?" She turned to him and he wouldn't look her in the eye. But he did look up when she slaped him.

"I did it because I love her ok. You knew that so don't come that one. And don't tell me you have never slept with anyone else. Sirius and Remus havd courght you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I think we're through." He turned back to Lily and saw that she had sat up and had blood running down from were Conny had hit her.

He made his way over to her and kneeled down next to. She looked at him then at Conny who looked ready to kill. When she moved to go at Lily again James pulled her behind him. "Go away Conny. I don't care what you say I'm not going to change my mind. Just leave." She gave a cry and then walked away the other way. He turned around to Lily and she gave him a small smile. He gave her one back before kissing her. She was shcoked at first but then kissed him back. He picked her up and made his way back to the common room so that he could sort her head out. She leaned agaist him and her arm's were around his neck why her head was in the cruck of his neck.

They got back and Layna, Cherry, Jessie, Sirius and Remus came over to see what was going on. James told them and set Lily donw on the sofa before taking his wand out and sorting her head out. Layna was happy for her friend and said she'd have a word with Conny tomorrow. James sat down with Lily and she layed her head down in his lap. His hand stroked her hair why she talked to Cherry and Jessie. Layna had to go help Madom Pomfrey and had lefted about 20 minute's ago.

James listened to them talk but then got into talking about Quidditch with Sirius and Remus. Peter had gone to bed already. Not long later Lily gave a yarn and was told to go to bed. The other's went as well saying they'd meet up in the great hall for breakfast. Lily had a smile on her face when she went to sleep. But not 3 hour's later she woke up in a sweat. She had been dreaming about her perents dieing and it happening right in front of her. She got up and wondered it James would let her sleep with him.

Lily walked up to the boy's dorm's and found James's bed and got in with him. He stired and opened his eye's a bit. When he saw Lily he gave a sleepy smile before pulling her to him and closeing his eye's. He wispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here with you?" She asked softly back. He nodded into her neck and tightened his arm's around her and they fell to sleep in each other's arm's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well look what we have here Moony. I think our friend got lucky last night. Lily opened her eye's a little and looked at what had woke her up. She gleared then turned back into the warm. "Now that's not nice lils. I'm hurt."

"I'll hurt you more if you don't shut up. I'm still tired."

"Yeah I bet you are. Sneaking in here at night and craling into Pronk's bed doing god know's what can really tire you out." James groaned and mumbled something Lily didn't understand. "Oh come on I didn't mean anything. But it dose look like you got lucky."

James turned to Sirius with Lily still in his arm's with her head turned into his shirtless chest and gleared at him. "No Padfoot that's just your mind putting dirty throught's in your head. Now shut up. It's Saturday for god's sake's. Let us sleep."

Sirius laughed and so did Remus. Peter looked at them with hate but walked out the room to go get his breakfast. Lily turned her head up to James and smiled. She gave him a kiss before sitting up and streching.

"I better go get dress-"

"You mean your not dressed under there?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face but got a pillow in his face.

"-before the other's wonder were I've got to."

Remus sniggered and out his 2 cent's in. "They probley already know. After all they know what your both like." Sirius laughed from the floor but then gve a groan when Remus suddenly fell on him. James laughed and let Lily go and get dressed.

"Nice arse Lily. Never seen one like it." James said with a smirk. The other's laughed. Lily turned and gave him a smirk that sent chills down his back.

"Well you've seen every girl's arse in this school so I'm not suprised by that." He was gob smacked and Lily blew him a kiss before desending the stairs then up to the girl's dorm's.

Cherry and Jessie had already gone and left her a note telling her they'd see her at breakfast. She was going to get a shower then go down. It was a hogsmead weekend and they were going to find a out-fit for the holloween dance. Lily put on a short skirt and a long sleeved boob-tube. Some dolly shoe's and her hair was out up in a high pony-tail. She made her way down to the great hall and found everyone was already there. She sat next to James and and got food as she was starving. The mail came and Lily got 3 letter's. One from her grandmother, her friend from france she'd met why on holiday there and one from her sister?

Opening that one first she looked though it and gave a smile when she finished it. Cherry looked at it from next to her and was shocked and her drink ended up on Sirius. "Sorry. Is she for real Lils?"

"Must be. I mean she wouldn't lie about this. I'll have to see her at christmas though."

THE LETTER

_**Lily**_

_**I'm wrighting this to let you know that mum and dad have lefted everything to you. I don't know what they were thinking. I mean I am the oldest. You'll have to sort it all out as I've moved out and moved in with Vernon. And we'll be getting married next mouth but don't bother thinking to come I don't want a FREAK there to mess this day up for me. If you have anything that has to be asked contacked someone called Mr Contraly. He's the one that told me about the will. I don't want to hear from you unless your going to do the right thing and give me what's really mine and that mean's the house.**_

_**from your ex-sister Petunia.**_

James looked it over and laughed. "Sorry but is she really this nutty. She sound's like some posh snob."

"You should see Vernon, he's ugly and fat from the look I got last time I was at home. He picked her up and had to turn side way's to get in the door. I had to run up to my room before I started laughing." Lily grinned and folded the letter up and opened the one from her grandmother. She was asking her to come see her for christmas. Lily would ask if she could bring someone with her then ask James if he'd like to go with her. The last one was to just let her know that her friend Karly was fine and doing well at her school. But finding it hard to understand some of the spell's.

After they were finished they made their way out onto the ground's then out the gate's, down to the village.

"Right you boy's can go get you out-fit's why we go get our's. Then we'll all meet at the pub." Cherry said not giving them time to say anything before pulling Jessie and Lily off the other way. Lily gave a cry as Cherry had grabed the back of her top and she nearlly fell over. Cherry laughed as did Jessie but they got a glear in return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me

Or

Leave Me

Chapter 5

Lily was trying to do her homework when Conny came over nad sat down across from her. "What?"

"Why? You knew he was mine and you just had to get you gruby little claws into him." Lily frowned and shook her head before looking back down at her book for information. Conny didn't like this and pulled the book away from her and slamed it down on the table. Lily gleared at her before putting her things in her bag and walking away from her. She made her way to her common room but got knocked into a classroom by someone. She landed on the floor and a crack could be heard all around the silent room. She grabbed ahold of her sholder and bit her lip to stop from crying. Looking up she saw Conny standding there with a glear on her face. Then she took her wand out and pointed it at Lily. Lily closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

James was looking for Lily but couldn't find her. He sighed and made his way back to the common room. On the way back he met Sirius and Remus and asked them if they had seen her. The shook their heads and walked with him. Just as they were about to climb another set of stears they heard screaming coming from one of the class rooms. Running they found no one in the first classroom. Moving to the next one they found it locked. James tryed to unlock it with his wand but foundhe couldn't. Sirius moved Remus and James out of the way, turned into his dog form and went running at the door. It took about 3 trys but they got the door open. Before going in Sirius turned back.

Walking in they saw Conny with her wand pointed at someone's neck about to use another spell on them. They gasped when they saw it was Lily. Her face had blood running down it from two wounds on her head. Any other wounds they couldn't see as her robes were covering them. James wipped out his wand. "IMPEDIMENTA" Conny didn't know what hit her and she fell backwards. She tryed to get up but couldn't. James ran over to Lily and found that she had a pules but it was weak. He tryed to wake her up but she was out for the count. He picked her up and ran out the room with Remus and Sirius behind him. Conny was floting behind them by Sirius. When they got to the hospital wing James had already been told to wait why Madam Pomfrey looked at Lily. They couldn't see what was being done so sat down. Sirius came through the doors with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

McGonagall went to see what Poppy had found out why Dumbledore tryed to carm James down. He was crying and blaming himself for what had happened. Sirius and Remus felt helpless and tryed to help carm him down. Poppy and McGonagall came out and smiled at them. James jumped up and by doing so knocked Sirius off the arm of the chair.

"Is she ok?" Poppy nodded and pulled back the curtens. Lily was sleeping peacefuly. She looked like an angle just lying there. James ran to her side and held her hand, telling her how sorry he was.

"Mr Potter she will be up and about in a couple of days but should wake tomorrow so go get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her alone." He turned back to Lily. She just lay there not moving at all apart from her chest. It moved with every breath she took. Poppy looked at him with a glear first but then sighed.

"Fine Mr. Potter. I'll sort you a bed out next to Ms' Evans." He nodded but didn't let his eyes come off Lily. He just hoped that she'd forgive him for letting this happen to her. If he had just gone with her in the first place non of this would have happened. He was told to get some sleep. He got up and moved to the bed next to Lily's. He got changed and got in not turning away he fell to sleep looking into a face of an angle.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. YEAH I KNOW NOT VERY LONG BUT ITS THE WAY I'M DOING THIS CHAPTER. THERE SHOULD BE MORE IN THE NEXT ONE FOR YOU K? COOL ;D

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	6. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
